Exterior light fixtures, such as light 100 shown in FIG. 1, are well known. The light 100 is of the type found on many homes 102 in a typical neighborhood. The light 100 has a light bulb 104 and power is fed to the bulb 104 though a conductor 106 that is connected to a remote power source within the house 102. Although the style of the light 100 varies from home to home, the purpose is consistent—to provide light to the front of the structure 102. In most instances, the light fixture 100 can be seen from the street and has a decorative effect.
Many people enjoy expressing themselves on special occasions, such as the Fourth of July, Halloween, Christmas, birthday parties, baby showers, and many others. This expression is often in the form of, for example, signs, banners, objects in the yard, and internally-lighted ornaments. Internally-lighted ornaments can be, for example, a pumpkin with a light bulb inside, a plastic snowman with a light bulb inside, or other similar devices. However, the light bulbs must receive power from a power source. This requires a user to install the ornament somewhere in the front of their house and to run an electrical conductor to a receptacle that supplies power to the ornament. If the receptacle is not close to the ornament, a long conductor, such as an extension cord, is required. The extension cord is vulnerable to tripping people and presents an electrical hazard. If no receptacle is available on the exterior of the house, the electrical conductor must be run to the interior of the structure, which may prevent a window or door from being able to be shut securely. This renders the home vulnerable to break-ins and theft. In addition, setting up and powering the ornament takes time and effort. Furthermore, free-standing ornaments are susceptible to falling over in high winds.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.